Birthday in 'Bukuro
by Mearcie
Summary: This is a shizuo X izaya oneshot i made for izaya's birthday. hope you guys enjoy. basically about them falling in love. if you don't like boyXboy, then don't read


Ikebukuro is a city full of bustling people and things to see everywhere. It is usually a peaceful city during the day unless…

"Izaya!" Shizu-chan yells throwing a sign at the flea.

"Come on Shizu-chan, you can do better than that," Izaya taunts with a smirk plastered on his face. The referred Shizu-chan, or Shizuo Heiwajima, gets angry and throws a car at Izaya, but his aim is way off, and it misses.

"Get back here, you damn flea!" Shizu-chan screams as he chases Izaya around the city. Izaya turns around a corner into an alleyway only to find it to be a dead end. _Shit,_ he thinks, _now I will have to deal with that protozoan blonde. _He watches as the monster comes barreling around the corner, only to seem startled by how the enemy has trapped himself.

"Well," Shizu-chan says surprised as he pops out a cigarette and puts it in his mouth. He walks up to Izaya and stands there, a pissed off look is still on his face. No murder weapons for him within reach. _Thank you for Shizuo being stupid!_ Izaya thinks, glad to have a reasonable advantage over the blonde for the monster usually sucks going one on one.

Izaya clutches the switchblade he has in his pocket. It's the last one he has on him, so he only wants to use it when necessary. "Well this is interesting Shizu-chan. You finally have me cornered, so... _what are you going to do?"_ As they both stare at each other, Izaya still with his smirk plastered on his face starts to get nervous at the silence that Shizuo is giving him. _What the hell is this monster going to do?_ Izaya thought.

Before Shizu-chan is actually able to _do_ anything, Izaya reacts first, under stress, and swings his knife throwing the blonde off. Izaya is able to get partially by, until he feels someone grab his hood and pull him backward. "Dammit Izaya," Shizu-chan mutters as Izaya hangs there unable to move. He feels like a cat being dangled by the scruff of its neck. Izaya makes a move to stab the monster's neck, but _he_ catches his wrist and pulls him close.

Then the stupid blonde does something that Izaya never expects the monster to do. Shizuo _kisses_ Izaya. The kiss is quick, but manages to throw the informant, _who knows everything,_ off balance. "Tag… you're it," Shizu-chan says before he just starts to walk out of the alley.

Izaya stands there dumbfounded as the blonde monster walks out of there more calmly than he came in. He expected himself to be dead, but instead he was kissed by his _enemy_. A smile came to his face as he came to a conclusion that this is just a game the monster thought of in order to annoy him. _Yes, that has to be it. Shizu-chan can't really like me…Can he?_ For the first time in a while, Izaya didn't have the answer to his question.

Shizuo did it. He _kissed_ Izaya and now feels relieved as he walks down the street. People avoid him as usual, but he doesn't care for he has other things to think about. The kiss wasn't as bad as Shizuo thought and wonders how the flea is going to react to it. A cunning smile appears on his face that makes passerby's look at him awkwardly. He quickly goes back to his serious face as he thinks of what the informant might do. There were a few options that Shizuo had thought of as he walks down the street to where he is supposed to meet Tom.

Option one is that Izaya returns his feelings, which Shizuo knew would never happen. Izaya only cares for his precious humans and not the _monsters_ that live in the city. Shizuo is fine with that. He's used to being isolated from society due to his super strength and his capability to not die in the most dangerous situations.

Option two is that Izaya just ignores the kiss. Shizuo knew this most likely wouldn't happen. Izaya is a curious person, which is why he is an informant. He likes to know everything- who, what, where, when, and why. _Nothing_ could escape his notice. Shizuo thought of this personality as being ridiculous, but it is one of the things that attracted him to Izaya, has weird as that sounds.

Option three, one of the options that Shizuo bets on, is that the flea thinks of his kiss and behavior has a _game_. Shizuo relies on this option due to the fact that Izaya would play the _game_ back and they could finally take their "enemy" relationship to a whole new level. Shizuo is hoping that this is what is going to happen; he couldn't stand to be enemies with Izaya anymore. Shizuo, for the first time, realizes what it is like to feel love for something. He just wishes that _person_ was someone else other than _Izaya_.

"Hey Shizuo, ready to go?" Tom is standing at the corner, and watches as Shizuo approaches. Shizuo nods and they make their way to a client that is in deep shit. All Shizuo knows is that this is their third time seeing this guy in the past _two weeks_. He sort of feels bad for the guy, because when he does get the money to pay off the debts he usually gambles it away. Tom says that he might have to "scare" him today, but Shizuo is too distracted to really scare some _dumbass idiot_ into changing _his _habits.

Shizuo actually scares the guy into submission just by _staring_ at him. He didn't mean to. Shizuo was just staring into space when the guy starts crying on the sidewalk. _Pathetic really_. It's also hilarious as well because Shizuo was thinking of the kiss at the time. Although Izaya had been surprised, his kiss still felt deep. It was the reason Shizuo had to leave because of the lack of protest from Izaya's lips that made Shizuo wonder if the damn flea wanted the kiss. _Yeah right,_ Shizuo thinks as he makes his way toward his apartment. _Like someone would ever love you back, especially that evil bastard. _

The next day before Shizuo is even able to wake up there is a knock at his door. He wonders who it could be. No one really came over because they were afraid of him. Tom sometimes came, but that is when Shizuo had to work and he is off today.

Izaya didn't know what the hell he is doing. He was up all last night figuring out Shizu-chan's motive. He had to be careful of that _monster_. Shizu-chan is different than normal humans, who he could easily manipulate. He thought of a plan this morning after only an hour of sleep. Izaya had decided to play this _tag_ with Shizu-chan.

The _game_ is simple really. Izaya plans to lead Shizu-chan on by accomplishing different sexual acts toward the blonde. His plan would entertain him by his enemy's reactions for only a short while, and then he would just go back to the way it was before. Izaya also planned how he would win this _game,_ and that is to take Shizu-chan's virginity away. Izaya treats all humans equal, no exception. Female. Male. They were all the same to him. They were all humans, but _Shizu-chan is_ _different_, and although Izaya didn't seem himself as gay, he decides to get close to the monster. After all, a monster is a thing, an object with a purpose to destroy, and the best thing about objects is that you can just use them as much as you want.

Izaya didn't know how to take that first step towards taking Shizu-chan, so decides first to randomly visit the blonde and see the interesting reaction. The blonde opens the door slowly so Izaya figures he must have just woken up. _Lucky bastard_, Izaya thought thinking back to his hour sleep. He is tired, but could handle the lack of sleep. The day ahead of him just wouldn't be as calm as usual, and the informant would have to be more observant than ever today.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya quickly says as he steps inside the apartment and makes himself comfortable on the couch.

"Izaya?" Shizuo questions as if he couldn't believe the scene in front of him. "What are you doing here you damn flea?"

"Shizu-chan, is that how you treat your guests? I'm surprised. I thought you would be…_nicer_." Izaya smiles his intense cunning smile as he takes out his knife and starts to twirl it around. He wonders how he should confront Shizu-chan. Kissing him and then leaving would be a good idea, but the problem for Izaya is timing and…_strategy. _

Shizu-chan steps towards the couch, and Izaya blinks as he leans down close to Izaya's face. Izaya takes this perfectmoment to pull the _monster _by his hair down to meet his own lips. It's a fierce, deep kiss meant to show Izaya' superiority. The informant pushes his tongue fiercely against Shizu-chan's slightly parted lips. When their tongues meet, it instantly becomes a battle of _passion_ and _hatred_. One will not lose to the other. Both enemies finally give up and separate the kiss for air, with a strand of saliva separating the two.

Shizuo never would have guessed that Izaya would come over. He would never have guessed that they would kiss as deep as they did. It surprised him a bit a first, but Shizuo took this chance to fulfill his need to kiss those lips again. It is obvious to him that Izaya decided to play his _game_. Shizuo hadn't figured out Izaya's goal yet, but he would gladly take any passion that Izaya would give him.

That would be the one thing Shizuo knew Izaya _never_ could figure out. Shizuo is smarter than Izaya would ever give him credit for, except when anger took over Shizuo's reasoning skills. Then Izaya is most likely smarter because Shizuo doesn't really think before he acts when he gets pissed. This is one of the reasons that Shizuo believes is why they are such perfect enemies, why there is such _tension_ between the two of them.

"Tag, now you're it." Izaya says as he gets up out of the couch. Shizuo smiles secretly after Izaya leaves, glad to have Izaya, an enemy, act like everything is a game. Shizuo knew it would be hard at the end getting Izaya to love him like he did, but it could happen. After all, just because Shizuo isn't classified as a human, doesn't mean he should be neglected. Instead, Izaya should favorite_ him_ over the _humans_. He hears Izaya rant sometimes about how he treats all humans equally, and doesn't have a specific favorite. _Shizuo isn't human._ He doesn't have to be treated _equally_. He can be something _more _for Izaya, and that is what gives him hope.

Shizuo is glad that the information broker took this as a _game_. Now it is his move. He wonders what he could do next to throw off Izaya. This _game _they are playing is more fun than Shizuo trying to kill the flea. He wonders how much longer though until Izaya figures out the truth. He just hopes that when he does, they will both be satisfied with the result.

The blonde then heads toward the shower to go relieve himself of…_something_…before he goes outside. He figures his move would have to be today in order to throw the flea off his _game_ that he thought he controls. "Dammit Izaya," Shizuo grumbles as the hot water flows around him. All he could think about right now is the damn flea and that overconfident smile of his. The water soon turns cold, and Shizuo gets out of the shower, putting on his bartender outfit. When he puts on his clothes he traces his fingers over the scar left by Izaya's knife that first day of high school. He would never forget that day. It was probably one of the best and worst days of his life, but it is a moment he has played multiple times in his mind.

After Shizuo texts Tom about not being able to meet him later for drinks, Shizuo goes into Izaya's apartment without any hassle. Namie, his assistant, is gone and the door is carelessly unlocked. He figures that no one would ever break into the informant's apartment unless they have a death wish. Good thing that he didn't die that easily. Shizuo heads inside carefully closing the door behind him. It's quiet. Shizuo looks around him, from the little hang out area to the computer in front of large windows. He doesn't see Izaya anywhere, so he decides to go upstairs to the bedrooms.

As soon as Izaya came home fatigue hit him like a ton of bricks. _Damn_, he thought, _this is what I get when I get an hour sleep. _He also has a hard feeling in his pants and he curses himself for getting hot over a stupid kiss. He hates himself even more for liking the way Shizu-chan's mouth fit with his.

Izaya kicks out his assistant Namie who slams the door shut on her way out. He then makes his way upstairs to take a shower, relieving himself of his stiffness. He knew this game would be _rough_, and _dangerous_ especially when dealing with a _monster_ like Shizu-chan, but he didn't expect the consequences it would have on himself.

When he gets out of the shower, he stays in his boxers as he heads to his big king-size bed. The covers are nice and cool as he rests his eyes and falls to sleep. As all crazy people do, he dreams of ruling over the city. In the dream people are begging to be under his protection so they won't die. Izaya smiles at the _pathetic_ human beings, but as he smiles at them he feels someone behind him and sees Shizu-chan behind him. Then in the dream the blonde gives Izaya a hug, comforting Izaya for some reason who feels something wet fall from his eyes.

Izaya woke up suddenly staring at a figure standing in his door. "Namie, I thought I told you to get the hell out of here," Izaya grumbles trying to go back to sleep as he sees that he had only slept for about an hour. The figure doesn't leave, and Izaya sees that it is too manly to be a woman. "Who the _hell_ are you?" Izaya calls out sitting up in his bed. He takes out one his knives and twirls it in his hand.

The figure steps away from the dark shadows cast by the doorway. "Shizu-chan, what are you doing?" Izaya is confused by this. He didn't expect for the monster to show up at his house, let alone inside it. His house is supposed to be his safe haven, his control center. This is wrong and it is messing up the game.

"Shut up, Izaya," Shizu-chan says as he sits in front of Izaya on the bed. A blush appears on his face, and for a second Izaya thought of it as…_cute_. He didn't want to love the monster that now straddled him, and is pushing him down on the bed. How could he love someone who _isn't human_? Izaya _only_ loves humans. If he starts to love a monster, the whole world would be off balance. Izaya comes to this conclusion too late, as the_ monster_ already has his hands pinned.

He lets the _monster_ continue to do as he pleases. He thought of this _game_ as interesting and is wondering what Shizu-chan is going to do next. He didn't bother understanding the emotions that went through him. After all, someone as _godlike_ as him doesn't need emotions just like that the _monster_ who is straddling him now doesn't have them. It's a perfect combination really, and I guess that is why they are _perfect enemies._

Shizuo is worried that something is _wrong_ with the flea. The insect isn't fighting back. He didn't know what is going through the flea's head, but his heart is racing as the bastard just stares at him, _waiting_. It is irritating, annoying, but it made Shizuo even more turned on. He doesn't remember when his hatred turned into love. It just happened. He didn't want to truly _kill_ Izaya anymore and instead he started to feel _something_ for the flea. It was small at first and Shizuo didn't know what it meant. He asked a bunch of people and what he could figure out, it is _love_. He never thought he would love someone. Sure he loves things (he has a soft side for cute things like cats), but to love Izaya, _the informant_, is just ridiculous.

He scoffed at it, at first. Then he noticed more signs of him _loving Izaya._ The way he couldn't get Izaya out of his mind for starters. It was horrible at first to think about what Izaya did in his free time, why does he do what he does, etc. Then came the feeling of not being angry at Izaya where he soon had to fake it. Shizuo was actually happy at this because all he wanted is to not be violent anymore, and now the one thing that did make him angry just…didn't.

Now the one thing that didn't make him angry anymore is right in front of him; the one person that has been on his mind ever since the _"emotional change."_ Shizuo laughs in his head, wondering how his old self would react to this. Shizuo takes off his bowtie and vest after he slowly loosens his grip on Izaya's wrists. The flea leaves them there as Shizuo deals with the upper part of his clothes. He feels Izaya staring at his scar like it's an art piece which made Izaya a little pissed.

When Shizuo is finished, he is given a curious look by Izaya who gives a small sadistic smile like he always does. Shizuo notices that it hides his true feelings underneath. His goal would be to reveal Izaya's feelings during this _game_ that Izaya thought he is playing. Shizuo also wonders what Izaya's goal is during this little _game_ as he bends down and licks Izaya from his naval up his chest. He feels Izaya shiver by the touch of his tongue and thinks about what kind of monster he has turned into now. What kind of monster would _subdue_ someone he _loves _by _pretending_ it to be a _game_?

Shizuo kisses Izaya's neck causing the damn flea to claws his nails into Shizuo's back. The knife that was once in Izaya's hands, now gone to somewhere on the floor. He feels Izaya push his shoulders up, and as Shizuo raises his head, lips are pressed against his. Izaya's tongue pushes its way inside Shizuo's mouth who accepts it graciously.

Izaya didn't expect Shizu-chan's kisses to be so _damn good_. His lips are soft and gentle, especially when Shizuo is kissing his neck. The monster's warm breath cools his skin, and his lips tickle the place where they linger. Izaya has to take the aggressive stance when he couldn't take it anymore. It is totally out of character of him to be drawn in by the monster that wants to kill him every day. Shizuo is supposed to be there only to _entertain_ Izaya when he got bored, or felt like pissing off the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

He takes off the monster's pants while they both continue to kiss. He then goes to intertwine his hands in Shizu-chan's hair when the monster reaches into his black boxers. A moan tries to escape his lips, but he holds it back. Izaya isn't going to get _hot_ and _heavy_ over someone giving him a hand job. Although Shizu-chan is inexperienced, his actions were very… _passionate_, and Izaya didn't want to admit, were better than all the people he had in his bed before.

Izaya starts to feel that this _game_ that Shizu-chan is playing is more than what he thinks. He wonders if the _monster_ loves him. He wouldn't be surprised if Shizu-chan did; they did have a connection that Izaya is very interested in. Izaya flips over, landing on top of Shizu-chan now. The blonde has a deep, passionate desire in his eyes that stares deep into Izaya. He traces his nails along the muscles in Shizuo-chan' chest, smiling as the monster shivers at his touch. He couldn't believe how easy it was to please the blonde, and how little it took for them to both get _"excited."_

The informant surprises Shizu-chan when he reaches into the man's boxers making _him_ moan in pleasure. "Why, Shizu-chan, you've gotten really hard over me. Do you love me that much? How cute, too bad you aren't one of my _interesting humans_, and then I could really have fun with you."

"Shut up," Shizu-chan replies in gasps. "Why would I love a _wackjob _like you? All you do is _manipulate_ people. You never care about anyone even if you say you love humans. You just use them to not keep you bored." Shizu-chan grits his teeth at the end and Izaya uses that as a sign of jealousy.

"Why, Shizu-chan? Are you _jealous_ that my beloved humans are getting more attention over you? Tch, you're more pathetic than I thought. It's almost like you're in _lo~ve_." Izaya half questions as he hopes that Shizu-chan will deny it. He pauses in his handiwork to come eye to eye with Shizu-chan…no…_Shizuo_.

Izaya _gave_ Shizuo the opportunity to tell him how he truly feels. Shizuo sees him wanting him to deny the truth, but the blonde can't think of what other time could be as perfect as this. It would surprise the flea faster and maybe even move their relationship. For once, Shizuo didn't feel irritated at how the flea is behaving, and if anything could describe him right now it would be ecstasy…heaven…bliss. Whatever emotions you would usually associate to whatever Izaya is doing to him that made him feel so _damn good_. That bastard of a flea. Always making things so _complicated _when they could be simple.

"Yeah, Izaya," he breathes out, glad to finally get a break. He grabs Izaya by the arm and pulls him next to him on the bed. Izaya lets Shizuo pull him closer so he could put his head against the informant's neck, his head facing down to hide the blush that is slightly creeping on. "I love you, you bastard," Shizuo mumbles.

He feels the informant breathe out. "I see. You _stupid_ monster. You know I could _kill_ you. In a matter of seconds you could be dead or…I could use this against you for the rest of your life." Izaya is trying to make him angry, Shizuo could tell. He knows that Izaya is only hiding it now; that the raven-haired man with the dark red-brown eyes laying next to him actually likes him too. That small bit of hope is all Shizuo needs.

"Go ahead Izaya. I'm prepared to die by your hands. Although I am late in realizing it, it has been that way since high school. I believe Erika, that crazy manga BL lover, calls it a love-hate relationship." Shizuo stares up to see Izaya staring off into space; his breathing slow and even.

"I guess I will go along with it, _Shizuo_," Izaya soon replies after a while. "After all, since I can't love one of my humans, because that would be unfair, I can at least love the _monster_ that has followed me around for my whole life." Shizuo sees Izaya give him a legitimate smile, and not one of those sadistic evil ones he's known for. It forces Shizuo to look away embarrassed that they were able to find some common ground of their love.

Shizuo reaches to meet Izaya's lips, who gladly accepts them. As they kiss, Izaya rolls on top of Shizuo, laying against his body. The informant pulls out of their kiss to lick his lip. Shizuo wonders what is going through his head, but he realizes it a second later what Izaya wants.

"Shizu~o," Izaya says with desire as Shizuo feels Izaya's hands go around his neck and lightly pull at his blonde hair. Shizuo is then faced with a very arousing look from Izaya that causes him to look away. Izaya laughs and Shizuo guesses it's because of his behavior. "Let me take you inside of me," Izaya says with all seriousness as he licks the side of Shizuo's neck, reaching up to his ear which he just happens to nibble on.

Shizuo's eyes widen and he looks over at his...no…they weren't lovers yet. He gives a look of compliance, which makes Izaya's eyes widen with enthusiasm. Shizuo didn't really know what that look foretold, but he would soon find out after a long night of vigorous activity.

Izaya admits that he is a bit surprised when Shizuo says that he could take him. Although Izaya wants to use Shizuo's love against him, he finds that deep down he _cared_ for Shizuo, if that is at all right. He doesn't know how long this feeling of adoration has been going on, and blames it on those stupid human emotions. He, who wants to become a god in his lovely little humans' eyes, has fallen for the monster in the city.

In Izaya's mind he makes a promise to do what he cans to still show that he rules the city, even if people threaten one of them. It actually might be better this way. He could rule the city, creating the chaos he desires with Shizuo at his side. That way no one would mess with him and he didn't have to worry about Shizuo getting hurt if they were always near each other.

The bed creaks under them of the fast moving activity they accomplished that day that led them to exhaustion. Izaya lays there in his bed, staring at his ceiling as Shizuo is fast asleep on the bed next to him. Somehow, Shizuo's breathing was able to lull him to sleep. Izaya never loved sleep as much as he did then and didn't want to forget this moment.

Shizuo wakes up with certain parts of his body hurting that never hurt before. He stretches and looks over to see Izaya not there. He looks over at the clock and notices that it's late evening. He then gets up, puts on his boxers which are on a chair in the middle of the room along with all of his clothes folded neatly. Shizuo smiles at the thought of Izaya being OCD and folding up his clothes. Shizuo then decides to put on pants as well wondering if Izaya had anyone downstairs. He remembers that Izaya is usually busy as an informant, getting rich off of information alone, while Shizuo has to work as hard as he could not to get pissed off so he wouldn't lose his job. The more Shizuo thought about it, the more he realizes that he and Izaya are completely opposite people. It didn't matter to Shizuo though, he still cared about Izaya.

Shizuo starts to head down the stairs pausing at the top to see Izaya, who is fully dressed, grab a package from a guy standing at the door. The package, Shizuo realizes, is filled with food due to the smell that floats toward his nostrils. It smells really good, and his stomach grumbles in agreement. When the guy leaves, Shizuo follows Izaya through a side door to a small kitchen-like room. Izaya still hasn't noticed him yet by the time that he's opening up containers of food. Shizuo sees him open up a container of steak pieces, and surprising Izaya, reaches over his shoulder to steal one.

"Shizuo," Izaya purrs not even at all surprised, "good evening." Izaya turns around staring at Shizuo.

"Damn this is good," Shizuo says and grabs a container from behind Izaya. "But this is even better," he says as he leans down and kisses Izaya for a couple of minutes. "Yeah much better," Shizuo says as he heads to the table.

They both eat at the table in silence, concentrated on fulfilling the hunger in their stomachs. "How's the food, Shizuo?" Izaya says getting up to put some extra food he got away. He was already done when Shizuo is on his 3rd serving of noodles.

"Good," Shizuo grunts as he soon finishes and lies back on the ground. "Not as satisfying as I thought."

"Then what about this," Izaya murmurs as he sits on Shizuo, bending down to kiss him. Shizuo closes his eyes as Izaya's hands caress his face, and then move down to trace the outlines of his muscles, and the scar that is on his chest.

"Not quite Izaya," taunts Shizuo, pretending to be unsatisfied. "There's something missing." He stares at Izaya who has taken out one of his knives in his pants pocket. He pouts at Shizuo, twirling the knife to try and give him a more threatening look

"Would it be better if I say that I can stay in bed the rest of the night?"

"Hmm, tempting…"

"Come on, Shizuo. You're making me curious," demands Izaya. He leans down and sticks his tongue out at Shizuo. Shizuo in reply sticks out his own tongue, meeting Izaya's before they press their mouths together. Shizuo pushes Izaya against the counter, clutching the man's shirt. It feels like Shizuo couldn't get enough of the man in front of him. Every time they touch, he always wants more.

"It's this," Shizuo gasps, forcing himself to break away so he can open up the cupboard next to them.

Izaya couldn't believe what Shizuo had got for him. It is a small strawberry cake with the words _Happy Birthday_ written across. "Shizuo, how did-"

"You're not the only one who knows stuff. Anyways I want to give this to you before we go any further and also because…" Right on cue a clock chimes that it is 12'o clock.

"I love you Izaya, so Happy Birthday!" Shizuo says embarrassed, and looks away. Izaya reaches down and scoops some icing on his fingers.

He has a little lick before he calls out, "Shizuo, look!" The blonde looks over and Izaya sticks his fingers in the blonde's mouth. Shizuo looks alarmed at first, but obediently starts to lick off the icing. "I love you too Shizuo."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Epilogue

Izaya and Shizuo head up to the bedroom, crashing into a couple walls on the way up. The cake left on the kitchen table for fear of ruining it. They each tear off the others clothing and head under the sheets.

When morning comes both dangerous men wake up, although they don't remember how that happened, with bruises and some bitemarks covering their bodies. They head their separate ways, rejoining the outside world. One to scare the living crap out of people just to get by, and one scaring people just to see how they react. They still meet when they could, so they could still continue that _physical attraction_ they share.

Shizuo would yell the same old name down the streets of his secret lover. That lover would grin and have the other chase him down the streets until they reach a spot with enough privacy….and from then on out, I leave it to your imagination.


End file.
